dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero Speed Dating
Superhero Speed Dating was one of the segments in the film Movie 43. Plot While Robin is on a speed date Batman walks up and sits at the table with him and his date and said thathe has a meeting with his parol officer. Batman then goes on to say that he got arrested for peeing in a park and that his wife forgave him. After hearing this his date leaves disgusted. Robin angerliy says that hes going to ruin everything, then Batman goes on to say that some villian is going to plant a bomb in the building where the speed dates are being held. Batman then says that Robin can have one more speed date and that after that they have to find the bomb. Batman then walks away and Lois Lane comes to the table. As Lois introduces herself Robin goes on to say that they have met several times but Lois doesn't remember him. When Robin says that he thought she was dating Superman, Lois replied that her and Superman broke up six months ago and he is now stalking her, and that Superman was floating outside her window masterbating and that his cum is like a shotgun and it broke her window. Lois also says that Superman uses cum in his hair and not hairgel. Batman then walks up to the table sits down and says hi to Lois. Batman then picks up his cell phone and calls Superman, not knowing what Lois told Robin. Batman tells Superman that Robin is on a date with Lois and Superman speeds over and threatens to use his heat vision to fuse Robin's testicles into one giant testicle. Robin then tell Superman that he and Batman are undercover looking for a bomb and that he is not on a date with Lois. Superman replies that he doesn't care about a bomb and that all he wants is to have sex with Lois. Superman then flicks some of his hairgel cum in Robin's face and runs away at super speed. When Robin goes back to the table he finds out that Batman and Lois now have a date and that Lois thinks that Robin is gay because of the costume he wears. Robin tries to explain that Batman makes him wear that costume but no one listens. Batman then tells Robin that that was his date but Robin says that doesn't count because Batman messed it up. Batman then allows Robin to have another date and gets under his table so he can tell Robin what to say. Robin's next date is Supergirl. As Batman is feeding Robin lines he looks up Supergirls skirt and begins to talk about how hairy her crotch is. Supergirl then says that she can hear and see Batman and leaves in anger. Batman then spots the Penguin and he and Robin go to stop him from detonating the bomb. Batman then puts Penguin in a choke hold and begins to yell at him asking him where the bomb is. Wonder Woman then walks up and asks why Batman didn't call her. Wonder Woman then reveals that Batman got her pregnant and that Batman cried after sex. Penguin then walks up to Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman and shows them that he has a bomb strapped to Supergirl. Robin then manages to take down Penguin and disarms the bomb. Then Supergirl kisses Robin to thank him for saving her life. While they are kissing Batman tells Robin to touch Supergirl's boobs and her but. Once their done kissing Batman goes over to Supergirl and takes off her mask revealing her to really be the Riddler. Robin is disgusted by the fact that he kissed a man. Batman then reveals that he knew he was really the Riddler because the only reason he had a big bush was in order to hide his penis. Even though Batman knew it was really Riddler, Batman didn't tell Robin because he wanted to mess with him. Category:Parody